1. Field
The invention relates to a conveyance system for tensioning in order to post-treat a rapidly-solidified metal strip, and to a post-treatment method. For this purpose, the conveyance system comprises a tension roller assembly and a tensioning assembly, between which the metal strip is conveyed in order to be continuously post-treated under a predetermined tensile stress.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,966 B2 discloses a method for producing a strip of nanocrystalline material, wherein the metal strip is conveyed through a continuous furnace under a predetermined tensile stress. In order to obtain this tensile stress in an upright manner, the known conveyance system comprises a roller pair in a direction of conveyance or direction of passage, as a tensioning assembly, at the beginning of the post-treatment region, wherein the two rollers are arranged vertically one above the other, wherein the metal strip to be post-treated rests in the shape of an S on the roller pair.
An additional two rollers of a tension roller pair are arranged vertically one over the other after the post-processing region in the direction of passage, and form a tension roller assembly composed of a drive roller and a pressure roller having dimensions identical to those of the drive roller, for continuous conveyance of the metal strip. The post-treated metal strip is again guided in an S-shaped manner at this tension roller assembly. Therefore, this known conveyance system having a pair of rollers that are arranged vertically one above the other before and after the post-treatment region of the metal strip is called a known S-roller system.
Because the metal strip is conveyed through the system while under tensile stress, cracking may occur in the strip, which is undesirable.